


Nick Fury Doesn't Adopt (But No One Told His Roommate)

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [53]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Firefighters, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Tony, Learning Disabilities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki, Protective Rhodey, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wade, School, School Shootings, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury and Phil Coulson had been friends for years, so going in on flipping a house together seemed like a great idea. And it was. Until Phil started taking in strays.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Phil takes in everyone and Nick rolls his eyes a lot.</p><p>Now with bonus one-shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin Story Pt 1

They worked together and had lived together since college, so when Nick found a large house that needed fixing, it made sense that Phil join him. They bought it with the idea of flipping it - fixing it up while they lived there then selling it for more and making a profit. It was a nice side project for them, a way to unwind after a hectic day at work, and it went well for the first few weeks, until Phil brought home the first one.

"Nick, this is my nephew Steve," said Phil. "And this is my other nephew Bucky. They're going to be staying with us for a bit."

Steve was about twelve, Bucky maybe thirteen. Steve smiled and shook Nick's hand but Bucky scowled and turned away. Nick noticed the kid was missing part of his arm but clearly wasn't interested in talking about it - or anything else.

"Okay," said Nick slowly.

"Why don't you boys go upstairs and pick out your rooms?" suggested Phil. "There are 4 upstairs. Nick and I both have rooms downstairs."

"Okay!" said Steve.

The blonde tugged on Bucky's remaining hand and dragged the boy up the creaking staircase.

"Explain," demanded Nick the instant the boys were out of earshot.

"Steve's dad, my brother, died when he was a baby and his mom died last year from cancer," sighed Phil. "He was living with my sister and her kids but both Ellen and her husband are in the army and they both got deployed. My nieces, her daughters, are staying with their dad’s family but they didn’t want to take in Steve and Bucky refused to leave Steve, so I have them both for a few months.”

“Months?”

“Yes,” said Phil defensively. “Nick, they were going to put Steve in foster care since Ellen never got full custody. I wasn’t about to let that happen. And Bucky has had a hard time of it with losing his arm, I couldn’t take away his best friend too. They’re family.”

“But months?”

“It’ll take us months to finish this place anyway. We both knew when we bought this place that it was a side hobby, something to do for fun. They’re already here, I’ve already taken them in, if you want us to move out we will. I will still help with the house and everything, we’ll just get an apartment.”

“No,” sighed Nick, rubbing his face. “We have the space. Fine. But they better not make a mess.

\- Nick Fury Doesn’t Adopt –

Everyone settled into a routine easily enough after three weeks. Steve was warm and loved helping out. Bucky took longer to open up but had stopped glaring at Nick every time he spoke to him, so it was a win in everyone’s books. And then Phil brought home another stray. Sort of.

“Hello, Natasha,” said Phil, opening the door and smiling at his red headed friend who worked with placing children in the system. “Please, come in. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Phil,” said Natasha, nodding at her friend and stepping into the entry way of the house. “This is Thor and his brother Loki. Thor, Loki, this is Phil.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Phil,” said Thor, holding out his hand to shake Phil’s.

“I don’t like you,” said Loki, a darker haired boy of twelve.

“Forgive Loki,” said Thor. “I’m fourteen. Loki is twelve. Miss Natasha has told us many good things about you and we’re very grateful to you for taking us in on such short notice.”

“No problem,” said Phil with a confused smile. “Um, you two can go pick a room upstairs. The two on the left side of the hall are free and share a bathroom. Go ahead and make yourself at home. Bucky and Steve, my nephews, are upstairs doing their homework, so don’t be surprised if you see them.”

“Thank you very much,” said Thor politely, hefting his duffle bag over his shoulder and Loki’s as well.

Thor ushered his younger brother up the stairs while Natasha and Phil went to sit in the living room.

“I am so sorry,” said Natasha. “You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other options, but I have no better place for them right now. Their mom has become really sick and can’t take care of them and their dad is in jail. Loki was adopted as a baby and has emotional issues; I just couldn’t separate him from Thor and no other home was willing to take them both. Loki does have a bit of a record, petty crimes really, but that turns off most families. And you should know that Thor falls on the autistic spectrum. He doesn’t get sarcasm, he is a very literal person.”

“Natasha,” said Phil, uneasily. “I just got Steve and Bucky settled here. Are you sure about this?”

“Trust me,” said Natasha. “I ran into Nick and he said yes but trust me, they need you.”

Phil sighed.

“You know I’ll say yes,” said Phil. “But-“

“I already enrolled them in school this afternoon,” said Natasha with a smile. “Thank you so much. Again, I am so sorry about the short notice. I really appreciate this.”

Phil nodded and they moved on to other topics while keeping their ears open for any sounds of upset from the boys upstairs.

\- Nick Fury Doesn’t Adopt –

Four months. Four months after taking in Thor and Loki, Natasha showed up once again, this time with prior warning, and Phil was waiting with Loki, Thor, Steve, and Bucky. Nick was working on the basement, positively ignoring the fact that his house was about to become even more busy with children.

“I’d like you all to meet Pietro, Wanda, and Clint,” said Natasha. “They’re siblings. Clint is ten, Pietro and Wanda are nine. They’re going to be living here for a while.”

Phil smiled at Natasha. He hadn’t told anyone but he had started the process of adopting those three siblings. Their parents had been immigrants and died in a car accident. Because Clint was mostly deaf, Pietro had ADHD, and Wanda had explosive anger issues, no one was interested in them, but when Natasha had introduced Phil to them a few weeks ago, he had fallen in love.

“Wanda, Pietro, I will show you to your room,” said Thor with a smile. “Please come with me.”

Loki pouted in the corner, not at all happy about losing his room to move in with his brother. Bucky was also pouting for the same reason, though he spent most of his nights in Steve’s room anyway. So really, Bucky was pouting more on principal than anything else.

“Clint,” said Natasha, waiting until the boy had turned to look at her – he had a habit of turning off his hearing aids. “Steve will show you to your room. You’re right across the hall from the twins.”

“Okay,” said Clint easily.

They had been staying at a small group home specially set up for siblings but when overcrowding became an issue, Natasha had told them about Phil. When they first met the man, Clint had been wary of him but when Phil signed as he spoke, Clint could feel himself warming up quickly. Wanda took longer but she was shy and Pietro had instantly like the man in the suit, but Pietro liked everyone. When Natasha told them they would be living with Phil for a while, Pietro and Wanda were excited because it meant they would get to share their own room again and Clint seemed content enough that his siblings were happy.

“We’re not going to have any space left if you keep taking in strays,” commented Nick as he walked into the kitchen.

“You love them and you know it,” replied Phil.

Nick grunted noncommittally, which was as close to an agreement as they were going to get.

\- Nick Fury Doesn't Adopt –

Their final additions crashed into their lives almost literally. Steve, Clint, Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, Loki, and Thor were all out with Phil at the park. It was their first full day of summer break and the morning was cool enough that the park had sounded like a good idea. Loki wasn’t playing, he was reading a book under a tree off to the side, but all of the others – including Thor – were engaged in a game that was a mixture of The Floor is Lava and tag. Only the person who was ‘it’ was allowed on the ground, everyone else had to run and climb on the large toys to avoid getting tagged. Phil split his attention between Loki, the kids playing tag, and a pair of young boys, both of whom stayed near the edges of the playground as though frightened to join in but wanting something all the same. They were both too young to be on their own but Phil saw no parents with them. Then the older boy spotted Phil, picked the smaller boy up, and ran right to the adult.

“You have to help me!” cried the older boy. “Baby is real hurt and I can’t fix him and he’s scared and it’s all my fault and you have to help me.”

“Woah, slow down,” said Phil, already taking out his phone. “What’s your name?”

“James Rhodes,” panted the older boy, still holding the smaller one carefully. “I’m seven and this is Tony and he really needs a doctor. Please, you have to help him.”

Phil handed the phone over to Thor, who had come over to see what all the fuss was about, the other kids following suit, forming a crowd of sorts around the newcomers. 

“Thor, we need an ambulance,” said Phil. “After that, call Natasha and tell her to meet us at the hospital. Then call Nick and do the same. Loki, take the kids to the van for me please.”

For once, Loki did as he was asked the first time, ushering the younger children back to the van Phil had invested in.

“Alright James,” said Phil calmly, his training taking over. “Can I take a look at Tony?”

James suddenly looked scared of Phil but at a small whimper from Tony, nodded and set the boy on the ground.

Phil gasped at the full sight of the smaller boy. What he had mistaken as a dirty face was actually bruises. The small boy’s breathing seemed labored, hinting at broken or cracked ribs. When Phil reached out a hand to take his pulse, Tony flinched back with a soft cry.

“You can’t do that,” hissed James, glaring at Phil. “It’s okay, baby. I’m not going to let him hurt you.”

“Hi Tony,” said Phil, keeping his hand out but addressing the small boy for the first time. “My name is Phil Coulson. I’m a fire fighter. How old are you?”

“You’re a fire fighter?” said James in awe.

“Yup,” said Phil, smiling at the older boy. “I fight fires and I take care of people, protect them from bad things. James, can you tell me how Tony got hurt?”

James looked down at Tony, scuffing his bare feet against the ground. Tears started to pool in his eyes.

“It’s okay, James, you can trust me.”

“It’s my fault,” sobbed James. “I l-left him al-alone with them and now he’s hurt! So I-I-I ran away with him but h-he’s s-s-st-still hurt!”

“Okay, it’s okay,” said Phil, rubbing James’s back. “You’ve been so brave. You’ve taken such good care of Tony. Now I need you to be brave just a little bit longer and tell me who hurt Tony. Can you do that, James? Can you be brave for Tony?”

James sniffled and nodded, visibly counting his breaths and slowing them down before looking up at Phil with tears staining his cheeks.

“Mr. Stane,” said James. “Him and his friend – I don’t know his name. They hurt Tony. They hurt him lots but usually I’m there to help him.”

“Who is Mr. Stane?”

“He’s our foster dad. He’s not very nice.”

“Thank you, James,” said Phil. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

James gave him a watery smile as paramedics rushed to the scene, Natasha close behind. James wasn’t happy about being separated from Tony but Phil assured him that the paramedics would help the little boy and that they would meet him at the hospital.

“James, honey, why don’t we let Phil ride with Tony and you and I follow them in the van?” suggested Natasha.

“I’m not supposed to ride with strangers,” said James uncertainly. “Mr. Ross said so and he’s the boss of me.”

“Who is Mr. Ross?” 

“He’s my, my case worker,” said James. “I’m not sure what that means but I’m pretty sure it means he’s the boss of me because he tells me where to live and visits sometimes.”

“Ah, I see,” said Natasha. “Well, do you want to know something?”

James nodded while Natasha motioned Phil to follow the child into the ambulance, assuring him that she would get everyone to the hospital safely.

“I’m also a case worker,” said Natasha with a smile. “And I’m the boss of a lot of people, including your Mr. Ross. So that means I’m not a stranger. And I will be talking to Mr. Ross very soon about how he’s doing his job.”

James thought about it for a bit. It didn’t quite make sense to him – he was pretty sure Ms. Natasha was a stranger even if she knew Mr. Ross, but he also really wanted to see Tony, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to ride with a stranger just this once.

“Promise we’re going right to see Tony?” said James.

“I promise,” said Natasha solemnly, trying to hide the grin at how serious the seven year old was being.

“Okay then,” said James.

Thor helped James buckle into the back seat before Natasha took off for the hospital. The ride was quiet, none of the kids knowing quite what to say. A random seven year old had run up to their foster dad and begged him to help, it wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence. When they arrived at the hospital, Natasha held James’s hand while she led the others into the waiting room. Nick was already there with Phil, Tony was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Tony?” demanded James, looking around that waiting area.

“The doctors had to take him back for surgery,” said Phil, kneeling down to be at eye level with the kid. “But I’m sure he’s going to be fine.”

James threw himself at Phil, sobbing into the man’s chest. Phil, for his part, didn’t even blink, simply picked James and up swayed back and forth, humming reassurances into his dirty hair.

“Nick, why don’t you take the kids home,” said Natasha. “The day is still young, maybe you can go to the park or library or something.”

“I think I’ll stay,” said Bucky, surprising everyone; he never wanted to be involved with new people.

“Me too,” said Loki, shocking everyone just as much as Bucky.

“Well if Loki is staying then I’m staying,” said Thor, sitting down in a chair to wait.

“I want to stay with Bucky,” said Steve.

“Oh kids, that’s very nice but it’s going to be a while,” said Phil.

“That’s okay,” said Loki, taking out his book and starting to read.

“Nick, just take Clint and the twins home please,” sighed Natasha. “I have to make a few phone calls to figure out exactly what is going on.”

Natasha walked a ways down the hall, phone already to her ear, as Nick started herding the younger three kids to the door. Clint looked like he wanted to stay as well – he was a big kid after all – but he was unwilling to leave his siblings, so he let Nick bring him out of the hospital. James was slowly quieting down but clung to Phil as though his life depended on it.

“Sir, why don’t I show you to our long term waiting area,” said a nurse with a kind smile. “It’s much more comfortable and I have a feeling it’s going to be a while for you lot.”

Phil nodded gratefully and followed the nurse down a few hallways to another room, this one with padded chairs, coffee, and a vending machine. Phil sat down with James in his lap, the boy having cried himself to sleep. Closing his eyes, Phil took the opportunity to reflect on what his life had become over the last nine months.

Bucky’s mother – Phil’s sister – had been captured overseas and no one knew what had become of her. The father, distraught over his wife going missing, had signed up for another tour immediately, so Bucky and Steve would continue to live with Phil for another seven months at least, possibly more. Steve, the easy going kid that he was, didn’t mind at all but Bucky was more difficult to get a read on. He was always so moody it was difficult to tell what he thought.

Clint, Pietro, and Wanda were nearly adopted. The twins had already started calling him dad, Clint was a little slower to believe that Phil was going to keep them forever but he wasn’t stopping the twins and Phil knew that with time the dirty blonde would warm up to the idea of family.

Loki had stopped asking about going home but called his mother daily. Thor didn’t talk about home at all but he was happy at school. He had expressed plans to try out for the football team in the fall, so Phil took that as a sign that he was settling in and content if not happy. Phil had started speaking with Natasha and Loki’s mom about taking over permanent guardianship of the boys and he was waiting for a good time to speak with the boys about it.

“James and Tony are now my cases,” said Natasha, joining Phil on the small couch and jolting the man out of his musings. “Ross has been temporarily suspended while he is looked into.”

“I’m a bit scared of how you get things done that should take a lot more time,” said Phil, careful not to wake James.

“You should be,” said Natasha with an evil grin. “Which brings us the next order of business. Tony and James need a home.”

Natasha eyed Phil hopefully.

“Nick is going to kill me,” groaned Phil.


	2. Origin Story Pt 2

When he woke up, Tony was groggy and confused. James was instantly by his side, talking and calming him down. Tony didn’t stay awake long, falling back into an exhausted sleep after registering that it was James who was with him. When he woke the second time, James wasn’t in the room but another boy was. That boy only had one arm and was staring at Tony as if he was something to eat. Tony whimpered in pain and slipped his fingers in his mouth to chew on anxiously.

“Uncle Phil! The baby is awake!” yelled the boy, not removing his eyes from Tony.

A man Tony vaguely remembered from before, when James took him away, entered the room. He wasn’t huge and was wearing jeans and a rumpled shirt, but he smiled kindly at Tony before addressing the boy who still hadn’t stopped staring.

“Thank you, Bucky,” said Phil. 

Bucky didn’t respond, still studying Tony as if he were a particularly difficult puzzle. Tony sucked harder on his fingers, the self soothing motion not quite fulfilling its duty.

“Hello Tony,” said Phil, sitting in the white plastic seat near the head of the large bed. “I’m Phil Coulson. We met yesterday but you might not remember.”

Tony looked at Phil with wide brown eyes. The bed wasn’t huge – they were in the children’s section of the hospital – but Tony was so small that it made the bed look large. Tony honestly would have fit better in a crib. James Rhodes came barreling into the room before Phil could say more, Natasha right behind him, looking worn out.

“Baby!” yelled James, the seven year old climbing on the bed and hugging Tony. Phil didn’t miss the way the older boy placed himself between Tony and the others in the room. “I missed you. You scared me. But it’s okay, because you’re all better now. Ms. Tasha says we don’t have to go back to Mr. Stane again. We’re going to live with Phil for a while I guess.”

Tony curled one hand into James’s shirt and rested his head over James’s heart tiredly.

“Phil says you get to come home today,” said James, stroking Tony’s hair. “And you get to sleep in the same room as me. Phil wanted me to sleep with Clint in Clint’s room and you sleep downstairs but I told him no because Thor and Loki get to sleep together and they’re brothers and Steve and Bucky get to sleep together and they’re cousins and Wanda and Pietro sleep together and they’re twins, so I said we get to sleep together on account of you being my little brother. Right baby?”

Tony nodded, still sucking on his fingers. Phil cringed at how unsanitary that habit was and made a mental note to get some pacifiers soon. Tony wasn’t much older than a year and Phil could already tell he was woefully out of his league.

“Hello Tony,” said Natasha, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for Tony to glance at her before quickly looking down at the clean sheet. “I’m Ms. Natasha, James mentioned me. I’m your new case worker.”

Tony leaned a little closer to James, tears starting to fill his eyes.

“Don’t cry, baby,” said James. “Ms. Tasha said we don’t ever have to go back to Mr. Stane ever again. Phil is pretty nice. And there are other kids we get to live with!”

“Tony, I promise, you and James are staying together,” said Natasha, sensing that the idea of losing James was what was upsetting the boy. “And Phil is taking you both home now. The paperwork is all signed, you’re good to go. I just wanted to introduce myself to you. You’ll see me around a lot, I’m friends with Phil.”

Tony didn’t respond and Natasha shrugged; she hadn’t expected much of a response from the kid. From what she had discovered, Tony had been abused quite extensively and one of those forms had scared him from talking. At least, according to James, who was the only one Tony ever spoke to, and Natasha trusted James. For a kid, he had a surprisingly unbiased way of sharing.

Shortly after Natasha left, Phil got the go ahead from the doctor to take Tony home as well as parting instructions to give Tony his medicine and have him take it easy for a while. Tony was too tired to hold on to James and James was too small to carry Tony all the way to the car but when Phil tried to take Tony from James, the toddler started having a panic attack in the middle of the hospital hallway.

“Oh for the love of Pete,” growled Bucky before stepping between Phil and the crying Tony. “Tony, come here.”

Bucky lifted Tony out of James’s arms, surprising both kids enough that they stopped their noise making instantly.

“Better,” said Bucky with a slight smile, keeping his good arm around Tony’s small body to keep the kid upright. “Now Tony, you live with us now, so that means you’re family. Sorta.”

“Damie,” whispered Tony, one hand reaching down to James, the other fingers going into his mouth to suck.

“I know, you want James,” sighed Bucky. “But James isn’t strong enough to carry you. But I’ll tell you a secret. My name is James as well, so it’s sorta the same thing.”

Tony blinked at Bucky in surprise.

“Yup,” said Bucky, sensing he was about to win the kid’s trust and pushing forward. “You like James, so that means you can like me too. James’ will keep you safe.”

For a long moment everyone held their breath, waiting on Tony to decide. Then, just as slowly, Tony lowered his head onto Bucky’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Bucky smiled softly down at the kid, a look that Phil hadn’t seen his nephew wear since he lost his arm. Phil still wasn’t positive how he was going to manage having nine kids, one of them being an abused toddler, but if it made Bucky smile – genuinely smile – then he would figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have come to the realization that I will not be getting internet until at least August 5th. This is a sad fact.  
> But yay for phone stories, I guess...
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	3. Origin Story Pt 3

“He’s rather small,” commented Loki, eying the child sleeping against Bucky with distrust. “Are they supposed to be that small?”

“His last family didn’t feed him enough,” explained Phil softly as they walked up to the front door of the house. “He’ll grow.”

“So he was abused,” said Loki. “You don’t have to beat around the bush, I know what abuse is.”

“Stop being a jerk,” said Bucky, rolling his eyes. “It’s not all about you, I’m pretty sure that was meant more for James here.”

James, who was walking next to Phil, holding the older man’s hand, wrinkled his nose at that comment.

“I’m a big boy,” said James. “I don’t need you to treat me like a baby.”

Phil sighed softly. He didn’t regret taking in his two newest charges but he wished everything would settle down faster. James was seven, he shouldn’t be demanding to be treated as an older kid, not about something like discussing abuse. Phil was going to have to work hard to make sure James got the childhood he deserved.

When they stepped inside the house, Phil had to admit, he was impressed with what Natasha and Nick had done with the place. Child locks had been installed on the lower cupboards, a baby gate was locked into place at the top and bottom of the stairs, and Phil could just glimpse a stack of kids toys in the living room.

“Uncle Phil!” yelled Steve, running into the room with a huge grin.

His yell, unfortunately, woke Tony, who instantly started crying, though silently.

“You idiot,” grumbled Bucky, lightly bouncing the kid in his arm in hopes of calming him down. It only partially worked and eventually Bucky had to admit defeat and sat on couch in the living room, James instantly climbing up next to him and take Tony, setting the baby on his lap.

“You’re okay, Baby,” said James softly, letting Tony cling to him.

“Sorry,” said Steve sheepishly, blushing at having caused such a ruckus.

“It’s fine,” said Phil with a small smile. “We just have to remember that Tony and James need a little more care than we’re used to, okay? So fewer loud noises.”

“Okay,” said Steve, nodding eagerly. “We got their room all set up!”

“Well let’s show them then,” said Phil indulgently. 

Steve picked up both James and Tony and carried the pair up the stairs with ease. The blonde had grown quite a bit in the last few months and had started football practice for the high school he would be attending in a few weeks. The workouts showed in his increased strength.

The bedroom – which was attached to Steve and Bucky’s by a shared bathroom – had custom bunk beds. The top one had blue blankets and several stuffed animals and was for James. The bottom one was closer to a crib, a high barred wall surrounding the mattress so the kid wouldn’t fall out in the night. It had a red blanket and soft blue sheets and in the center was a stuffed bunny.

“This if your room,” said Steve, setting James and Tony on the ground, keeping a hand on them both until they were steady. “James, you get the top bunk. Tony, you get this nice bed here.”

“Cool!” said James, his excitement getting the better of him. He clambered up the ladder and instantly started exploring every part of the bed. Tony sat down on his bottom, still unsteady on his feet and shoved his fingers in his mouth but he didn’t seem upset.

“Sweetie, no,” said Phil, instantly picking up one of the many pacifiers he’d requested and easily trading out Tony’s fingers with it. “Fingers are for touching things, pacifiers are for sucking on.”

Tony blinked up at Phil but didn’t seem scared of the man. Phil wasn’t sure if it was because Tony wasn’t scared or because his brother was nearby or the fact that Bucky was standing in the doorway, but he was willing to take whatever h could get. Taking a chance, Phil picked the boy up. Tony tensed for a moment before resting against Phil’s chest, his eyes searching out James on the top bunk. James, for his part, leaned over the side and made a silly face at Tony, causing the boy to giggle softly.

“This is going to be good,” said James to Tony. “Bucky told me yesterday how nice Phil is and that he’s even adopting Clint and the twins. That means he’s good, okay Baby?”

Tony nodded.

“How about we go have some lunch?” suggested Phil with a smile.

“Yeah!” said James, climbing off the bed.

Steve and James raced out of the room, Phil walking behind with Tony in his arms. Bucky followed them to the kitchen where Loki, Thor, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro were. Phil set Tony down on a chair that had it’s own tray and was the same height as the table. Tony seemed content to sit quietly, sucking on the pacifier intently, watching what was happening in the room with wide eyes. James climbed onto the seat next to Tony and started talking to Clint.

“Do you like your new room?” asked Clint.

“Yeah,” said James. “And Baby gets to sleep with me!”

“I know,” said Clint with a smile.

“That’s why Clint has to sleep with us,” said Wanda with a pout. “I don’t see why Tony can’t sleep downstairs and Clint can share with James.”

“Tony’s a baby,” said James, rolling his eyes at the older girl. “Plus, he’s my brother, he needs me. He gets scared sometimes.”

“He’s not your brother,” snapped Wanda. “He’s not even the same color as you, dummy!”

“He is too my brother!” yelled James, standing up on his chair. “You take that back!”

“I hate you!” screamed Wanda, pushing away from the table and throwing the nearest thing – a plastic cup. “You and Tony! You ruined everything!”

Wanda ran from the room, crying, Pietro following just as quickly. Phil sighed while Thor started cleaning up the juice the cup had been holding. Before Wanda had moved in, Phil had invested in plastic everything. Wanda’s anger issues were getting better but she still had fits where she couldn’t control herself and threw things. It was safer for everyone if they stuck to plastic. Phil was torn – he wanted to go after Wanda and help her calm down but he also wanted to make sure Tony and James were okay.

“We’ve got the kids,” said Thor, Steve and Bucky nodding along. “Go talk to Wanda.”

Phil smiled gratefully and followed the two kids who were almost legally his.

“It’s okay, Baby,” said James softly, leaning over Tony, who was crying softly. “You’re okay. I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Who wants some mac and cheese?” asked Steve, trying to distract everyone from the drama that had taken place moments before.

“I do,” said Clint, waving his hand in the air – he was used to his sister’s fits.

“I shall make the food,” declared Thor, filling a pot with water and setting it to boil.

“I know!” said James suddenly, jumping down from his seat. “I’ll get your new bunny!”

James was off and running before anyone could say anything, leaving Tony watching him, his breath hitching slightly in panic. Bucky noticed and picked the kid up with his good arm, letting Tony curl into him. The pacifier slipped out of Tony’s mouth and fell to the ground.

“I think the child is trying to eat you,” said Loki drily.

Bucky glanced down and saw that Tony had latched on to a strand of his hair and was happily chewing on it. 

“Really kid?” said Bucky, wrinkling his nose.

“Wait, when did we get a baby?” demanded Nick, stepping into the kitchen, still in uniform. “I thought we still had a few days before it arrived.”

“The doctors released him early,” said Thor helpfully. “He and his brother arrived shortly. I believe James is getting the bunny you bought him.”

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head and when Phil emerged a few minutes later with Wanda and Pietro, James following a few steps behind with the bunny, Nick couldn’t help but think that he was maybe a little glad that no one told him that his roommate was obsessed with bringing home strays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice hopeful ending. Maybe I'll add a few one shots in this universe later.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	4. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a child genius was expensive and with eight other children, Phil was running out of options. That was how Tony found himself entering his first day of school.
> 
> OR
> 
> The one where Tony just wants everyone to pretend he doesn't exist - unless they are his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make a few one-shots to explore this idea a bit more.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari

It was Tony’s first day of fourth grade. Phil had been having private tutors come in and work with him when he realized that Tony was much brighter than the average toddler. However, private tutors were expensive and so was raising nine children, so Phil found himself forced to send Tony to school, placing him with other students who were twice his age. The only bright side – in Phil’s opinion – was that Tony would have more social interaction and his adoptive siblings were there as well. 

Seven of the eight older kids went to the same school, a school that had kindergarten through high school in the same building. So when Phil dropped off his carload of children, he was only mildly concerned about Tony – but concerned all the same.

Tony was five and had lived with Phil for almost four years. In that time, Tony had come out of his shell quite a bit, moving away from the shy, abused toddler he had been when he arrived to a much more outgoing little boy. Still, as he walked into the building with his siblings, he clung to his older brother James’s hand, his thumb firmly in his mouth.

Loki, a senior in high school, stalked off, glaring at everyone in his way. Bucky and Steve, a senior and junior respectively, followed in the same direction, though Steve was much more sociable and greeted everyone he saw by name. Bucky smirked, throwing off a bad boy persona but his siblings knew he was just a softy. Clint walked Wanda and Pietro to their classes, leaving James to walk Tony to his class before running to the fifth grade room.

“Alright, this is your room, Tony,” said James, walking Tony inside and helping him find his desk. “I’m just down the hall if you need me, okay?”

Tony nodded.

“No, finger’s are for touching things, not sucking,” said James, gently removing Tony’s thumb from his mouth. “Now give me a hug.”

“Do you have to go?” asked Tony softly, wrapping his arms around his big brother.

“Yeah kiddo,” said James sadly. “But I’ll see you at recess and at lunch we get to see everyone. It’ll be okay.”

Tony nodded, not at all sure it was going to really be okay but knowing he had to at least try and be brave. He could make it a few hours on his own.

“Love you, baby,” said James, giving Tony a quick kiss on his head before running to his classroom before the bell rang. 

Tony sat in his chair, swinging his legs absently, his notebook in front of him, ready to have his first day of school. All of the other kids were talking to each other, laughing, some were eying Tony in confusion, but for the most part left him alone. When the bell rang, the teacher, Mr. Ivy, approached the front of the room and commanded silence.

Tony flinched at Mr. Ivy’s loud voice; even after years of being away from them, Tony still hated the sound of adults yelling.

“Now students,” said Mr. Ivy in his booming voice. “We have a new student joining us today. His name is Tony, he’s five years old and a genius, so he is quite a bit younger than you. I expect all of you to be kind to him and help welcome him into our class. Tony, is there anything you want to say?”

Tony shook his head and looked at his desk. He did not want to talk to Mr. Ivy, he wanted everyone to ignore him so he could learn and then go see his siblings.

“Well,” said Mr. Ivy, a hint of annoyance leaking into his tone. “Why don’t you tell us about your family.”

“I live with Dad and Uncle Nick,” said Tony softly.

“That means he’s got two dads!” shouted a girl from the other side of the room.

“Victoria, we’ve had this discussion before,” said Mr. Ivy firmly. “Families come in all sorts.”

“And I have one older sister and seven older brothers,” said Tony even more softly, shirking down in his seat more.

“That’s a lot of brothers,” said a boy next to Tony who looked a bit young for fourth grade, though he was older than Tony. “I’m an only child.”

“Yeah, and Peter lives with his Aunt and Uncle because his parents are dead,” said Victoria, wo Tony was starting to see was just obnoxious and enjoyed shouting out. 

Peter didn’t seem bothered by the comment though, calmly turning to Victoria and smiling at her. 

“Yes,” said Peter. “My parents are dead.”

That seemed to make Victoria uncomfortable, so Peter turned around with a satisfied smirk and winked at Tony. Tony gave him a small smile in return and the class finally started. The morning went quickly and soon it was time for recess, which they had right before lunch. Tony stood at the end of the line, Peter right in front of him, and followed his class out to the big field where other classes were joining them. Everyone started running around and yelling, but Tony stood to the side nervously, looking around for any of his siblings.

“Hi Tony,” said Peter, walking over to the young boy. “I’m Peter. You look scared.”

“I’m looking for my brother James,” admitted Tony.

“Well, there are several kids named James in the school,” said Peter with a gentle smile. “Which James are you looking for?”

“James Rhodes,” said Tony. “He’s in fifth grade and he promised he’d see me at recess but I can’t find him.”

“Okay. It’s okay. James Rhodes is usually by that big tree over there. Why don’t we go look for him there?”

Peter held out his hand for Tony to take and when the younger boy did, they set off towards the tree Peter had indicated. Sure enough, when they arrived they found James talking to another boy Tony didn’t recognize.

“James, I think this belongs to you,” said Peter.

“Tony!” said James with a smile, holding open his arms for his little brother. “How was your first few hours of school? Did anyone give you any trouble?”

Tony said nothing but did hold on to James until the older and much taller boy picked him up.

“Victoria was a bit harsh,” said Peter. “But she was also giving me a hard time for not having parents, so I don’t think it was personal.”

“Victoria was giving you a hard time again?” said the boy Tony didn’t recognize.

“Relax, Wade,” said Peter with a laugh, rolling his eyes. “I can handle her.”

“But you don’t have to when I’m around,” declared Wade.

“Wade, have you met my new friend Tony?” said Peter, trying to distract the older boy who had declared months ago that he was going to marry Peter someday and therefore had taken up the role of being overprotective of the younger boy. “He’s five.”

“Hello Tony,” said Wade, leaning down so he would be on level with Tony’s face, the younger boy still safely in his brother’s arms. “I’m Wade Wilson. I’m not five. How are you liking school?”

Tony shrugged and hugged James tighter.

“It’s okay, baby,” said James. “Wade is a friend. He’s not going to hurt you.”

“Why on earth would he think I was going to hurt him?” asked Wade.

James sighed. He liked Wade, the boy was in his class and something about the abrasive but humorous kid made James trust him, but trusting Wade and trusting Wade with his baby brother were too different things. 

“Tony was abused as a baby,” said James finally, realizing that if Peter was going to Tony’s friend in class then Wade was going to be in Tony’s life. “We were in the same foster home for a while and it got bad, so I took Tony and ran away. We ended up living with Dad and Uncle Nick, which is great, but Tony still has some issues from before. He’s shy around strangers and doesn’t trust other people.”

“Can you set him down for a second?” asked Wade, his face turning serious.

James gently untangled himself from Tony and set the boy on the ground in front of him, keeping both hands on his shoulders so Tony would know he wasn’t going anywhere. Wade knelt down in front of Tony.

“Hey buddy,” said Wade with an easy smile, his voice soft. “You’re friends with Peter, right?”

Tony nodded, his thumb slipping back into his mouth.

“Well I’m going to marry Peter someday, so that means that means that I don’t let anyone mess with him. And since you’re his friend I won’t let anyone mess with you either, okay?”

Tony nodded.

“Wanna give me a verbal response, kiddo?”

“Victoria said Peter’s parents are dead in front of the whole class,” said Tony with a calculating look.

“I like you,” said Wade with an evil grin.

“What are you going to do?” demanded Peter as Wade stood up.

“You heard the munchkin,” said Wade with a shrug. “He’s testing my dedication here. I’ve got to go kick Victoria’s ass now.”

“Wade! She’s a girl, you can’t hit a girl.”

“I can’t hit a girl if my reason for hitting her is because she’s a girl. I can, however, hit a girl if my reason is because she was making fun of my Peter because of who he lives with.”

Wade and Peter walked away, leaving Tony and James alone. James sat on the ground with Tony.

“So Tony, what did you learn?” asked James.

“Wade is really protective of Peter, so don’t piss him off,” said Tony. “Mr. Ivy has a loud voice.”

“Lunch anyone?” asked Steve, coming over and sitting down with his bag and James and Tony’s lunches.

“Steve!” exclaimed Tony, jumping onto Steve with a squeal of delight.

“Hey Tony,” laughed Steve, hugging the boy as the rest of their siblings made their way over with their own lunches. “How’s your first day going?”

“It’s okay,” said Tony quietly, getting off of Steve and sitting next to Bucky and James under the shade of the tree. 

“Who’s ass do we need to kick?” asked Bucky.

“No one,” said Wade, walking back up to the group, Peter trailing after. “I already took care of it.”

“I can’t believe you threw her in the trash can,” said Peter, sitting next to James with Wade on his other side.

Bucky and Loki eyed Wade with appreciation. 

“Fine, you guys can sit with us,” said Bucky. “But you can’t come over, I think Uncle Nick might just have a heart attack if more children show up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how Wade came into play....but he decided to show up and now he lives in this universe.
> 
> Also, since this takes place about 4 years after the story, Thor, as the oldest, is no longer in high school.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	5. Brave and Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2

The first shots were fired as everyone was returning to their classrooms after lunch. Peter froze in the hall but Tony didn’t, he grabbed Peter’s arm and dragged the older boy into the nearest room. It was the first floor library, the one the elementary students used more than the high school aged ones. Tony looked around, trying to find a good place to hide. People were screaming and running, making it difficult for the smaller boy to see anywhere to hide.

“There,” said Tony, tugging Peter to a desk in the corner. “Peter, get in here and don’t make a sound.”

Tony shoved Peter into the cupboard and shut the door, hating how scared the older boy looked. Tony ran to the air vent on the floor, the one that was always loose, pried it open and lowered himself in, pulling the cover back over just before the shooter entered the library. Tony put his hand over his mouth and crouched down, looking up at the grate, tears rolling down his eyes, wishing he was back with his brothers.

The shooter didn’t say anything and Tony tried to make himself as small as possible. A familiar feeling curled up in Tony’s chest, making it difficult to breathe. It reminded him of the dreams he still had from his life before. Jamie said that was why he was so good at finding hiding spots, because he used to need them all the time. When the shooter fired off a few more rounds, Tony bit his lip until it bled but he heard a scream come from Peter’s hiding spot. Tony heard the shooter pause, then start walking back towards the two hiding spots.

From his spot, Tony could see the man approach the desk. He stood there for several seconds then moved on to the vent. Tony stopped breathing but the man stopped and glared right at him. For two minutes the two stared at each other, then the man brought up his gun, fired, and walked away, leaving Tony bleeding in the vent.

\- Nick Fury Doesn’t Adopt – 

Steve, Bucky, and Loki had managed to dodge into a room together. They had been walking together back to class when the shots started. 

“Shit,” cursed Steve as he and Bucky piled as many desks in front of the door as they could. “What the hell? I’m calling the cops.”

“I’m calling Uncle Phil,” said Bucky.

Loki inspected the room for anything to use as a weapon.

“Oh shit, the kids,” cursed Steve.

Bucky and Loki froze, their faces draining of color. Clint had been walking Wanda and Pietro back to their classroom while they knew James had been walking back with his friend Wade while Tony was with Peter. Since Tony had started school four months before, Peter and Wade had somehow been adopted into their makeshift family. Peter was the only person in class that had befriended Tony. The other kids didn’t hate him, they just had no interest in spending time with a five year old who was smarter than them. Wade and James had become quick friends and Wade was a package deal with Peter.

“Uncle Phil?” said Bucky when Phil picked up.

“Bucky, what’s going on? You should be in school,” said Phil, noise of the fire station filtering in from the background.

“There’s a shooter,” explained Bucky. “Steve, Loki and I are safe, we’re in one of the janitors closets on the first floor. It’s around the corner from the library the kids use.”

“Lock the door,” instructed Phil.

“Yeah, right, done. Listen –“

“We just got the call, we’re on our way,” interrupted Phil. “Stay put. Wait for the police or SWAT or someone official to get you.”

Before Bucky could respond, the call ended, just before another shot rang out, this one sounding from the other side of the back wall of their hiding place.

“Everyone stay silent,” said Loki.

With their voices off, they could hear the quiet whimpering filtering through the old school vent in the floor. Loki, the slimmest of the three, helped Steve pry off the grate cover before sticking his head in, getting stuck at the shoulders because he was big.

“Kid, are you okay?” whispered Loki, eyeing the little bundle cowering in the corner seven feet down the vent.

The kid turned to look at him and Loki held back a gasp.

“Tony!” hissed Loki. “Come here, kid.”

“Tony?” whispered Steve and Bucky, both aware that they needed to be quiet. 

Tony threw a glance up at the grate above his head, then back at Loki.

“Peter’s still up there,” whispered Tony, his voice soft and filled with pain.

“Is he hiding?” asked Loki.

Tony nodded.

“Then he’s as safe as he can be right now. But kid, you’ll be safer in here with me and Bucky and Steve than over there, okay? So just come here. Please. Come on, kid, I know you can.”

Tony shook his head.

“Kid, I know you’re scared but you can’t stay there and I can’t reach you, so I need you to come here, okay?”

Slowly, Tony dragged himself towards Loki. It was dark, so it was difficult to see, but Loki could hear the pained whimpers and it looked like Tony was having trouble moving. By the time he reached Loki, the teen popped his head out before reaching down and pulling Tony out, causing the five year old to whine.

“Baby boy,” said Steve, sitting on the ground next to Loki, who sat back with Tony in his lap. “Are you hurt?”

Tony started to cry, loudly, making Loki turn the kid into his chest to muffle the sounds. More gunshots rang out through the halls but it was difficult to tell the exact location.

“I think he was shot,” whispered Steve. “Look at his leg.”

Bucky and Loki glanced down at the blood seeping through the boy’s jeans. Steve took off his scarf and wrapped it around the limb before the all settled back to wait, Loki continuing to shush the boy.

“It’s going to be okay,” whispered Loki. 

“Want Jamie,” whimpered Tony.

“I know, kid,” said Loki.

Bucky reached out and carefully shifted Tony onto his own lap. Tony clung to him while Bucky dialed Phil on his phone again.

“Bucky,” hissed Phil, sirens wailing in the background. “I told you to-“

“Tony’s been shot,” said Bucky. “In the library. He was hiding in the floor vent. Loki saw him and got him here but he’s been shot, Uncle Phil. In his leg.”

“We’ve got an injured kid in a janitors closet near the library,” said Phil away from the phone.

“Here, talk to Uncle Phil, Tony,” said Bucky, putting the phone by Tony’s ear.

“Daddy?” said Tony, crying and making no move to hold the phone himself since holding the phone would mean letting go of Bucky’s shirt.

“Hey baby boy,” said Phil as calmly as he could. “I need you to be a good boy for me and stay with your big brothers, okay? I’m coming to get you, I promise, but I need you to stay quiet. Can you do that for me?”

“Scared,” whispered Tony.

“I know, but I promise I’m coming to get you. Love you buddy.”

The call cut short as more shots rang out, causing the boys to flinch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me to post the second part tomorrow. It's almost done.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	6. Brave and Scared Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Someone tried to open the door but found it blocked and moved on. Steve had positioned himself in front of Bucky, Loki, and Tony. Tony’s left hand grabbed onto Bucky’s hair, tugging gently at it, a nervous habit he’d never kicked. Bucky let it happen, cuddling Tony closer in response. Over the years together Tony had become the glue that held their makeshift family together. Phil Coulson may have been their home but Tony was their glue. The kid had wormed his way into everyone’s heart and become their little brother. However, Bucky was second in Tony’s eyes only to James, though everyone else was a very close third.

“Not that the kid needed more fodder for nightmares,” grumbled Loki. He hated that Tony would wake up half the nights of the week screaming. They had all had Tony visit them in the night at some point.

“We’re all going to have nightmares,” said Steve.

“Where’s Jamie?” whispered Tony, looking up at Bucky with watery eyes.

“I’m sure Uncle Phil is getting him right now,” said Bucky. “Uncle Phil’s getting everyone out right now and then he’ll come get us.”

“Do you smell smoke?” said Steve, standing up and pacing towards the door.

Loki and Bucky sniffed the air. The sour scent of smoke was filtering through the door and into their little haven. Slowly, Bucky got to his feet, Tony still in his arm.

“If this place is on fire, we can’t stay here,” said Bucky.

“If the shooter is still out there then we can’t really go out,” replied Loki.

Loki and Bucky both looked to Steve as though the younger boy would have any answers.

“The door is just down the hall, around the corner,” said Steve. “We’ll have to pass the library. We can make it if we run.”

“Can we get Peter?” asked Tony. “He’s in – in the library.”

“Where in the library, kiddo?” asked Loki.

“The desk by the wall here. I – I made h-him go inside, inside the cupboard.”

“Okay,” said Loki, before looking at the older ones. “I’ll grab the brat. You guys run out with Tony. I’ll meet you outside.”

Steve and Loki began moving the obstacles out of the way, Bucky hanging back with Tony cuddled into his chest, Bucky supporting him with his good arm. When the door was clear, Steve eased it open and checked the hall. A slim haze of smoke filled through the area but no one was there. They ran down the hall, turning the corner and sprinting out, Loki stopping at the library while Steve and Bucky continued to the door. Together they burst into the winter sunlight, into a crowd of law enforcement and firefighters.

“Steve! Bucky!” came the familiar voice of their Uncle Phil.

Two firefighters ran to meet them, Phil Coulson and Nick Fury.

“Are you okay?” demanded the firefighters.

“We’re fine,” said Steve.

“Tony’s hurt,” said Bucky. “He was shot.”

Phil ushered the boys to an ambulance where Bucky reluctantly set down a now sobbing Tony, allowing the EMT to look him over.

“I have to get back to work,” said Phil. “You boys stay together. When I find your brothers and sister I’ll send them this way. Just stay together.”

Phil kissed them each before hurrying off to do his job. It killed him to leave his kids there but he knew they were out and he still had several others to locate.

Steve ended up having to sit on the stretcher with Tony in his lap to get the boy to even let the EMT touch him.

“I know, kiddo,” sighed Steve, kissing Tony’s messy brown hair. “I know, it’s been such a hard, scary day, but you need to let this nice lady take a look at your ouch. She’s going to try and make it better.”

Loki came running up, Peter, Wade, and James trailing behind, all crying but thankfully unhurt. Bucky caught James up in a hug. Peter leaned against Wade, biting his lip and twisting one hand in the older boys shirt. Wade didn’t seem to mind, holding on to Peter just as tightly. Loki patted Wade’s shoulder as Bucky lifted James up, balancing the boy on his hip.

“Jamie!” yelled Tony, wanting to reach out and grab his brother but being held back from moving by Steve and the EMT who was working on his leg.

“Baby!” yelled James, reaching out to Tony. 

“Tony’s hurt, James,” said Bucky softly. “You gotta let Steve and the doctor take care of him.”

“If he’s hurt then he needs me,” said James stubbornly. “He needs me. You don’t understand, Bucky. Baby needs me! I promised I’d never let him get hurt again after we left the bad men and now he’s hurt again!”

“Shh,” hughed Bucky, bouncing James slightly, whispering in his ear. “You’ve gotta calm down, you’re scaring Tony. I know, you’re scared and you want to help Tony but the best way to do that is to stay calm and show him how brave you are, okay?”

James sniffed but nodded.

“Good boy,” said Bucky with a smile, turning back to the ambulance.

Tony was leaning against Steve, a bandage on his leg, the EMT talking to her coworker about moving Tony to the hospital. 

“Look,” said the EMT kindly to Steve. “We need to move this boy to the hospital but we can’t do that unless we have him secured. So can you please set him down on the stretcher so we can get ready to go?”

“No!” panicked Tony, gripping tighter to Steve upon hearing that he was about to be separated from his family.

“You can’t do that,” said James, leaning into the ambulance. “Tony’s not good with strangers and he’s really not good when he’s hurt.”

“Miss,” said Phil, running up to them, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro with him, Nick bringing up the rear. “I’m sorry, I’m Phil Coulson, Tony’s guardian. How’s he doing?”

“He’s got a gunshot wound in his leg but it’s clean enough,” said the EMT. “However, we need to bring him to the hospital and this boy isn’t letting us do our job.”

“That’s not true!” yelled James. “She’s trying to make Tony be alone!”

“James, go with Uncle Nick,” said Phil, running his hand through Bucky and James’s hair before turning his attention back to the ambulance.

“Uncle Phil,” said Steve, tears in his eyes as Tony clung to him, looking wildly around like he was afraid someone was going to take him away.

“Hey kiddo,” said Phil with a kind smile. “How about you go with Uncle Nick? I’ll ride with Tony to the hospital, Uncle Nick will drive you all there. I’ll take care of Tony, I promise.”

Steve nodded and handed Tony over to Phil, who was happy to hold his youngest and finally be able to verify that all of his kids were alive. Phil managed to convince Tony to ride on the stretcher alone but it wasn’t pretty and by the time the kid was released from the hospital with a heavily bandaged leg and orders not to walk on it, Tony was an outright mess.

At home, Phil settled Tony in the living room with the rest of the kids. Thor had come home from college when he heard the news, wanting to check on his family for himself. Wanda and Pietro had built a fort out of blankets and everyone else huddled down together inside, Tony clinging to James, Phil and Nick keeping watch. They knew they would have to talk to the kids about what happened at school, knew there would be nightmares and nervous children for ages, but they both planned on letting them be for a time. For the moment, they were alive and safe at home in their own little family unit, and that’s all they could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I meant to post yesterday but then there were things like life and work. But here it is! 
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	7. Nightmares

It was just after 2 in the morning and while the house was quiet, not all of its occupants were sleeping. Not all of the usual people who lived there were even home. Thor was snoring away in his basement room, home from college to watch the kids while Phil and Nick both had the night shift at the fire station. Wanda was spending the night with a friend, as was Pietro. James was sleeping over at Wade's house. Clint was asleep in his room. Bucky and Steve were playing video games in the attic while Loki read in his bed and Tony slept in the room he usually shared with James.

Loki looked up when his door creaked open, prepared to read whoever was disturbing his reading the riot act, but put the book aside when he saw that it was Tony standing in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot.

"Come on then," said Loki, lifting his blanket in invitation to the kid.

Tony crept forward and climbed up, snuggling under the blankets with Loki. Loki only ever allowed Tony to join him in bed. The teen did not enjoy cuddling with people, he actively avoided it most of the time, but Tony had somehow become the one to break all the rules. Something about his shy nature but easily given affection made him slip through Loki's walls.

"Jamie's gone," whispered Tony.

"He's sleeping over at Wade's house tonight," agreed Loki. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Tony nodded, slipping his thumb into his mouth.

"Alright," said Loki, settling back, one arm wrapping around Tony and pulling the small boy close. "Let's try and get some sleep."

Tony shook his head, his big eyes filling with tears at the thought of going to sleep, afraid of what he might see when he had his eyes closed.

"When Thor and I were younger we lived with our mother and her husband," said Loki softly. He never called his mother's husband his father; if he had to pick a father, it would be Phil. "My mother was smart and kind and beautiful. She taught me to love learning and made me feel special."

Tony was looking up at Loki with wide eyes, drinking in the rare insight to the older boys life before.

"One day she got sick," said Loki. "That's how Thor and I got placed with Uncle Phil. But even when she was sick, she still made me feel like I was important. She still made sure that I knew how much she loved me."

"Like Jamie!" said Tony. "Does that make Jamie my mom?"

"No," said Loki with a soft chuckle. "He's your big brother. You have lots of big brothers, a big sister, an Uncle Nick, and a Phil and every one of them loves you dearly."

"Phil's not my real daddy," said Tony softly. "Tasha says he's my legal guardian. Which is sorta like a daddy, right?"

"Yes," said Loki with a sigh. "Just like he's my legal guardian. It means that Ms. Natasha got your original parents to sign over legal rights to Phil. At least, that's what my mom did before she died."

"Why dot you call Phil daddy?"

"I do in private," admitted Loki. "But Thor loves our other father, despite the wrongs the man has done, so I try to keep it down because I don't want to make Thor sad."

"Oh."

Tony yawned, snuggling more into Loki's side.

"Can we call Jamie?" asked Tony in a soft voice.

"Sure kid," said Loki with a fond smile.

Tony crawled onto Loki's lap as the teen dialed the cell James was forced to take when he spent the night anywhere. It was supposed to be for emergencies but most often was used for Tony to call his big brother to say good night.

"Hello?" came James' voice over the soeaker, sounding sleepy.

"Jamie?" said Tony, sounding excited but uncertain at the same time.

"Hey Baby," said James, his smile evident even over the phone. "We already said night night."

"Had a bad dream," admitted Tony shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Baby. Looks like you found Loki though. Good boy. I'm proud of you. But now you need to go to sleep so we can play in the morning. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay."

"Good boy. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Okay, now give Loki the phone so I can say good night to him, too."

Tony offered the phone to the big teen who took it off speaker and placed it against his ear.

"How's he doing?" asked James as soon as he was sure Tony couldn't hear him anymore.

"Better," said Loki softly, combing long fingers through the soft curls resting against his chest.

"Should I come home?"

"No, he'll be fine. He's much calmer now. But I'll call if that changes."

"Thanks Loki."

Loki nodded and hung up the phone. Over the years James and Loki had come to an understanding. When James wasn't around, Loki was one of Tony's favored companions to cope with his nightmares, so James had been sure to seek Loki out and talk about how to take care of his little brother. Loki had found it endearing and mildly unsettling that someone that young could take the care of another human being so seriously but still, they both agreed to be honest about how Tony was doing so they could both sleep easier. There had been nights when James had to return early or move the sleepover back home so Tony would calm down some but other nights the kid managed to be okay without needing the physical presence of his brother.

Tony was one of the main reasons Wade usually spent the night at their home instead of James sleeping over. Wade was understanding of Tony’s needs and didn't mind . Tonight, however, Wade and James had been to a basketball game with Wade's mother, so they were sleeping at his place.

Loki settled down, Tony mostly asleep on his chest since the boy had heard his brothers voice and been reassured. Loki may not have predicted how his life was working out but he had no intention of changing it if this was what it meant to be part of a family, as imperfect as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for some Loki, so here it is.
> 
> Sorry for typos, I did this on my phone in the car, so didn't have time to even pretend to check it.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	8. New School

Tony peaked out from the big red blanket that Thor had been using as a cape, a tentative smile on his chubby face. 

“There’s Tony!” squealed James, acting surprised that his little brother was under the blanket when really he could easily see the toddler.

Tony giggled and threw his arms up, leaping at James. He would have fallen short if James hadn’t rushed forward and grabbed him up in a hug.

“Tony, James, it’s time for dinner,” said Steve, sticking his head into the playroom where the two youngest were playing. 

Tony and James had moved in with them a month before and Tony was still painfully shy when it came to most of the others in the house aside from his big brother and Bucky. Tony dove behind James at the sight of Steve but James just grinned at the older boy.

“Okay, we’ll be right down,” said James.

Steve nodded and left, knowing that Tony would follow faster if it was just James bringing him down. James held Tony’s hand and slowly walked with the toddler to the kitchen. Tony clung to his hand, his thumb slipping into his mouth as they walked. Tony stumbled several times but James was patient and careful, always making sure to catch Tony and encourage him as they went. At their old home James had been trying to teach Tony to walk but they hadn’t made too much progress because of the threat of abuse; Tony had been faster at crawling and getting away was more important than learning to walk.

When they made it into the kitchen, Bucky greeted them and swung Tony up in the air, clutching his to his chest with his good arm, causing the little boy to giggle shyly.

“Ready to eat, kid?” asked Bucky, setting Tony in his high chair and strapping the boy in so he wouldn’t fall.

Tony looked down, sucking his thumb in agitation.

“No Baby,” said James, climbing onto the seat next to Tony’s chair and pulling the finger out of the baby’s mouth. “Fingers are for touching, not sucking.”

“Tomorrow we’re going up to the school to tour,” said Phil, carrying plates to the table. “I’m transferring everyone to the same school. I can’t take you kids to four different schools.”

“Wait, why would you need to take us to four different schools?” asked Steve, also setting plates on the table. “Wouldn’t it just be high school, middle school, and elementary school?”

“Tony will need to go to day care while everyone is away,” explained Phil.

“No,” said James, standing on his chair. “No day care. Tony can just come to school with me.”

“Sorry, but that’s not the way it works. You’ll be in class and Tony’s too little to go to school.”

James pouted but turned his attention to Tony because he may not be happy about not being with his little brother but he wasn’t going to let his little brother be scared just because he was. Tony was only a baby, after all, he needed James to show him that it would be okay. It had to be okay.

The next morning Phil entered the school with his hoard of children in tow, pushing an empty stroller with diaper bag while Tony clung to James’s hand. When they reached the front desk, the principal and secretary were waiting, smiling at the family. Tony tried to hide behind James. Loki, seeing the move and realizing they would be having a melt down and forced to stay longer if that happened, picked Tony up and settled the kid on his hip.

Tony reared back in surprise, staring up at the longer, dark haired youth. Loki ignored the look, swaying slightly in the soothing manner his mother used to do for him. It took several minutes but eventually Tony seemed to decide that he wasn’t going to fight and reached out to play with the long dark strands of hair.

“Hello,” said the principal Mr. Evans. “I’m happy to have you here today. So who is who?”

“These are my nephews, Steve and Bucky,” said Phil, indicating each child as he spoke. “My sons, Clint and Pietro, daughter Wanda. This is Thor and his brother Loki. That shy one Loki is holding is Tony and James is the one holding Loki’s pants. Everyone but Tony will be attending school here.”

“Tony’s my brother,” said James, glaring at Phil. “You forgot to tell him that Tony’s my brother, Phil.”

“I’m sorry,” said Phil with a small smile at the boy before looking back at the principal. “James is Tony’s older brother. He’s a little nervous about being away from Tony while at school.”

“I see,” said Mr. Evans. “No worries, James, I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends here and you’ll get to see Tony when you get out of school.”

“Tony’s smart, he can just come to school with me,” said James, willing to plead his case with the principal since Phil wouldn’t listen. “He’ll be really good and quiet, I promise.”

“Why don’t we tour the school first?” suggested Mr. Evans. “Then I’m sure you’re going to tour the daycare where Tony will be. It’s across the street, if I remember correctly?”

“Yes,” said Phil instantly. “And we are headed there once we finish up here. So let’s get this show on the road so we can do just that.”

Mr. Evans nodded and started walking further into the school, the mismatched family following. Mr. Evans explained the layout and goals of the school, how it promoted unity by having a joint lunch between all grades, a large courtyard and playground area that doubled as a place to eat when the weather was nice, and two different libraries. The lower grades were self contained for the most part while the upper grades were not. There were numerous sports and clubs to join, lots of ways to get involved and find friends. Phil asked most of the questions while the children looked on in interest. Tony chewed absently on a strand of Loki’s hair, looking around a bit but making no move to actually get down and explore.

“But why can’t Tony come to school with me?” asked James when they reached the front of the school again. “He’s really smart. He already knows how to count and his letters and he’s really good.”

“Honey, Tony’s not old enough to go to school,” said Phil, crouching down next to James so they were more on level. “He still needs naps and doesn’t need to sit in a chair all day at school. This way, Tony can still have his naps and you can teach him all the things you learn at school when you get home. Okay?”

“Well,” said James slowly. “I think we need to see the daycare first. Then maybe we can talk about it.”

Phil smiled and nodded while inside his heart ached. James was far too worried for his little brother than any little boy should be. Phil knew he was doing his best but vowed to work harder at showing the kid that it was okay to be a little selfish and that he could leave the care of his baby brother to an adult.

The daycare was clean, bright, and welcoming. Miss Emily greeted them and showed them around. Tony refused to leave Loki’s arms but he did take interest in the different toys.

“Now I know we spoke on the phone but I have a few concerns I want to discuss with you,” said Phil after the tour.

“Yeah,” said James, tugging on Phil’s pants until the man picked him up, allowing James to be eye level with Miss Emily. “Tony is my baby brother and he doesn’t like yelling.”

“Then this is the perfect place for your brother,” said Miss Emily with a soft smile. “Because I don’t like to yell. It hurts my throat, so I never do it.”

“He also doesn’t like water, so don’t make him use that water table,” continued James. “And if any of the other kids are picking on him you tell me so I can make it better. Phil says I’m not allowed to hit but I can talk to them and that’s almost as good.”

“What James here means is that Tony is coming from a past of abuse and as of yet we are still figuring out his triggers, so if anything does happen please let me know right away,” said Phil. “Also, Thor and Bucky will be walking over after school every day to pick him up. If not them then it will be me or Nick Fury, my roommate. No one else has permission to pick Tony up. I’m not worried about it but there is the slight chance that someone from Tony’s past will try to take him; not everyone who interacted with him was found. We’re just being cautious, okay?”

“I understand,” said Miss Emily. “We’ll keep an eye out but it’s also policy not to release our kids to anyone but those indicated on their files, so you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m going to be picking up Baby too!” said James indignantly.

“We’ll probably all be walking over to get Tony,” said Steve, trying to keep the peace.

“That’s fine,” said Miss Emily. “Tony, do you have any questions?”

Tony turned his face into Loki’s neck, hiding from the new lady.

“That’s a no,” said Loki coldly. “We’ll see you when school begins.”

Loki started out of the daycare, the others following, leaving Phil to apologize for his children.

“He’s adopted,” said James, still in Phil’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally feeling better! Still coughing but no longer tearing my throat out type coughing, so I'll take it.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	9. Well Fed

At the end of their first day of school, Thor, Bucky, and James all walked across the street to the day care to pick Tony up. Steve, Loki, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro were waiting together at the big school. Phil had decided to let the kids walk home and see how they liked it before making them ride the bus or not. They did not live terribly far away from the school but it was a bit of a hike for the smaller kids, especially Tony who had barely mastered the art of walking.

Thor, Bucky, and James entered the building to find it in ordered chaos with Tony sitting quietly near the window, alone.

“Hello Baby,” said James, running up to his brother and picking the kid up in a hug. “I missed you. How was your day?”

“Hello,” said a nice lady with grey hair and wrinkles that framed her smile and eyes. “You must be Tony’s big brothers.”

“Yes,” said Thor with his easy grin, holding out his hand. “I am Thor, the eldest. This is Bucky and that young one holding Tony is James. We are very pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Pleased to meet you all,” said the lady, shaking Thor’s hand. “I am Mrs. Parks. Tony has been very quiet today. He refused to do anything but sit by that window and watch the road. He ate a bit of the lunch you dad packed for him and took a small nap around 2. Otherwise, he has been an angel.”

“Baby, I thought we talked about playing with all the cool toys,” said James, bouncing his little brother lightly. “You can’t just sit here every day. It’ll get boring.”

Tony shook his head and buried it in James’s neck.

“Alright you guys, let’s get going,” said Bucky gruffly. “The others are waiting on us.”

“Thank you for caring for Tony,” said Thor and they walked out of the daycare.

“See you tomorrow, Tony,” called Mrs. Parks, waving at the little kid.

When they got to the curb, Thor lifted Tony out of James’s arms so he could safely transport the toddler across the street while James held Bucky’s hand. James was talking all about his day, how many people he met, how nice his new teacher was, what he did at recess. They soon joined the rest of their siblings and started walking home.

Steve ended up with Wanda riding on his shoulders while Pietro danced around them, talking too quickly about too many things to follow. Clint and James walked after Steve and the twins, talking about the library books they had both checked out. Loki had plucked Tony out of Thor’s arms almost immediately and was following the two younger boys while he whispered to Tony. The dark haired youth liked to tell Tony secrets because Tony rarely said a word and always listened intently. Thor brought up the rear, looking about in interest as they walked. It was a warm day, the sun shining, and Thor enjoyed watching kids playing outside of a few of the houses.

Upon reaching their home, Loki set Tony on the ground before leaving to go do his homework in peace. Tony looked around until James grabbed his hand and together they started walking to the kitchen for a snack.

“Steve, we want grapes,” declared James.

James actually didn’t enjoy grapes but Tony loved them when they were frozen and James was happy with anything Tony would eat since the toddler had a difficult relationship with food. Often at their old home Tony was denied food and while James tried to sneak him as much as possible it was still not enough. Now that they had plenty of food, Tony’s stomach was having a difficult time adjusting and he couldn’t handle a lot of food at a time nor anything heavy. However, the toddler adored frozen grapes, so James suggested it as a snack just to see his brother eat.

Steve grinned to himself, knowing that James didn’t like grapes but Tony did. The blond knew that James was still worried to ask for too much food so of course he would suggest having something he knew Tony would eat in case they only had one chance at food for the afternoon. Instead, Steve got out a bowl for some frozen grapes for Tony and a plate where he made James a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

“Thanks, Steve,” said James with a grin.

Tony gave the older boy a shy smile before ducking his head and chewing on his grapes.

“Baby and I are going to play outside after this,” announced James.

“That’s fine, just eat your sandwich first,” said Steve. “And then let one of the big kids know so we can watch you.”

James rolled his eyes; he did not need anyone watching his brother or him. He was perfectly capable of watching Tony and would never let anything harm his baby brother. Steve ought to know that by now but sometimes the big kids thought they knew better than James – especially Steve. Steve liked to be the boss.

Tony finished his grapes before James was done with his sandwich. The toddler sat swinging his legs in his highchair, looking around the room as he sucked on his fingers. 

“No, fingers aren’t for sucking,” said Clint, entering the kitchen in search of his own snack. “Here, suck on this until I find your paci.”

Clint set a spoon of peanut butter on the tray in front of the kid; Tony didn’t like to be handed things and Clint wasn’t willing to endure another tantrum from the boy. Tony picked it up, sniffed it, before putting it in his mouth.

“Tony doesn’t eat peanut butter,” said James, eying the substance with misgiving.

“Has he ever tried it?” asked Clint absently, still looking for one of the many pacifiers they had lying around the house now that Tony lived with them.

“No,” said James slowly. 

“Then he doesn’t know if he likes it or not,” said Clint, enjoying his four years of age on the kid. “He probably loves peanut butter. Everyone loves peanut butter.”

“Why is Tony’s face all red?” asked Wanda, wandering in to the kitchen in search of her older brother. “It’s fat too.”

James and Clint both looked back at the toddler and saw that indeed, his face was red, blotchy, and swelling up.

“Wanda, call dad,” said Clint, panicked. “Steve! Thor! Anyone! Help!”

“What did you do to Baby?” cried James, his eyes welling up with tears as his baby brother started to choke. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Clint, what is the matter?” demanded Thor as he ran into the room, the others rushing behind him.

“Dad wants to talk to you,” said Wanda, holding the phone out to Clint.

“Clint?” came Phil, his voice echoing slightly in the kitchen because Wanda had put him on speaker. “What’s going on?”

“Tony’s face is all red and he’s having a hard time breathing I think and he’s all big when he’s not normally big and Clint broke him!” cried James, trying to undo the high chair straps to get his little brother out, who was also crying by that point.

“How did this happen?” asked Phil calmly. “Did Tony eat something he wasn’t supposed to or drink something from under the sink?”

“No, Clint just gave him some peanut butter to eat while he found his paci.”

“Shit.”

Everyone in the room fell silent at the curse. Uncle Nick was usually the one saying naughty words – though sometimes Loki would say them when the adults weren’t around.

“Okay, I need you to give one of the big kids the phone and have them call 9-1-1,” said Phil as calmly as he could. “Have them say that there is a toddler having a severe allergic reaction. I’ll meet Tony at the hospital and Uncle Nick will come watch you guys. Have Thor or Bucky go with Tony.”

James was sobbing by the time Loki took the phone out of his hand. Steve was busy undoing the straps, lifting Tony from the chair as soon as he could. Steve put Tony in Bucky’s arm, the toddler resting against his chest while Steve ran his finger around the inside of Tony’s mouth, trying to clean out any extra peanut butter. Tony whimpered, turning away from Steve, coughing and gasping slightly.

It took eight minutes for the ambulance to arrive at the house. By that time Bucky was waiting in the drive, ready to go. Thor was holding James tightly while the boy sobbed, wanting to go with his little brother but he couldn’t. It was heartbreaking but he wasn’t allowed and Thor tried to console him in vain as the ambulance drove away with his little brother and Bucky inside.

“Let’s wait inside,” suggested Clint softly when they could no longer hear the sirens.

“I hate you!” screamed James, cheeks flushed, snot dripping from his nose, tears still falling. “I hate you! You hurt him!”

Clint’s eyes became bright with unshed tears. He was used to his little sister’s outbursts of rage, he knew – logically – that James was acting out because he was scared and didn’t know how to process it, but that didn’t help. Tony was still hurt and it was Clint’s fault. He had given the kid the peanut butter but to keep him quiet. He should have been more careful, should have just let Tony suck on his fingers, should have given him more grapes instead of peanut butter. Clint ran inside the house before James could see him cry. 

“We’ll wait for Uncle Nick in the house,” said Thor, bouncing James slightly and turning to the house.

It was shortly before midnight before Phil arrived home with Bucky and Tony. Tony’s face was still swollen around his lips and he was panting slightly as he leaned exhaustedly against Bucky’s chest. Phil was sure that they would find the house quiet because everyone had school in the morning, but he was incorrect. Everyone was awake, sitting in the living room. Nick was already glaring when they entered but under the glare was barely concealed concern.

“He’s going to be okay,” said Phil. “Why don’t you kids head to bed? You’ve got school in the morning. We can talk more about this afternoon after everyone had gotten some sleep. Just, no more giving Tony peanuts, or any type of nut.”

One by one, the kids said good night and went to their rooms. 

“Um,” said Clint softly, scuffing his foot on the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, honey,” said Phil, kneeling down to be eye level with the boy. “It’s okay, Tony’s okay. Now get some rest. We can talk after you’ve slept.”

Clint nodded, sniffing.

“I love you,” whispered Phil, hugging the poor boy. 

“Love you too,” said Clint before running off to bed.

“Is Tony coming to sleep now?” asked James, yawning hugely. “He’s pretty tired.”

“Yeah, come on, kid,” said Bucky, still holding Tony. “Let’s go put the baby to bed. I think Phil wants to talk to Uncle Nick alone.”

When all of the kids had gone, Phil sat down on the grey armchair, sighing.

“So?” said Nick when it appeared that Phil was not going to speak.

“Tony is allergic to peanuts,” said Phil, fighting back a yawn. “They did some tests to see if that carried to all nuts but they couldn’t tell, so I’m just going with a blanket no-nuts rule from now on. I also had them test for other possible allergies, the main ones, just in case, and it turns out he’s also allergic to seafood.”

“How do we handle it?” asked Nick, resigned to the fact that these kids were also his.

“I’m going to throw out all the nut and fish related food we currently have. I’ve already ordered epi-pens for home and school. I’ll have to talk to the kids about it, let them know what to look for and what not to feed Tony. Poor kid just can’t catch a break.”

“You go to sleep, I’ll clear out the kitchen,” said Nick. “You’re exhausted. No go to sleep.”

Phil wanted to protest – it was his job to take care of those kids – but then he saw the look on Nick’s face, the worry, concern, and fear, and he nodded. He may be the one officially in charge of the children but that didn’t make them any less Nick’s kids as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like a cookie. That's not important to the story, I'm just really craving a cookie right now.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	10. Months

There were plenty of reasons children ended up in foster care. For Thor and Loki, their father was in jail and their mother got too sick to care for them. Clint, Wanda, and Pietro’s parents died. James was neglected and Tony was abused. Phil thought he knew what he was getting into when he signed up to be a foster parent. He had done the research, taken classes in child psychology, and worked with children in high risk areas for years before he started the process of becoming a foster parent. But taking the classes and actually having the children were totally different things.

Thor had been lucky – he was large and good at football, so no one picked on him when he didn’t understand sarcasm. Loki was just that side of hostile to deter any sort of mistreatment by his peers. Phil had put Wanda into therapy to help her learn coping skills with her explosive anger issues. Phil had also attended therapy to learn skills to cope with his children and their problems. Pietro was an adventure in that he didn’t stay still. He learned how to channel his energy and always had something to fidget with his hands. James had seen the neglect he experienced and decided that was not right, so he smothered his little brother in love and affection to make up for the lack of it he had endured. Tony had come a long way in trusting others but he was still painfully shy and scared of loud voices. But he was happy with his new family and Phil couldn’t change the past.

“What are you two up to?” asked Phil, leaning around the coffee table to see what James and Tony were working on.

“My math work,” said James happily. “It’s pretty easy.”

The math worksheet was twenty questions that ranged from addition and subtraction to multiplication and division. It was the type of sheet the teacher used to see where each of her students were so she could form her lesson plans around what needed to be covered more intensely. Phil was pretty sure the multiplication and division sections were just in case – they hadn’t covered those in second grade yet. 

“Those might be a little hard for Tony,” said Phil with an indulgent grin. He knew that James liked to tell Tony about his homework sheets but the little boy wasn’t quite two and Phil assumed he mostly listened because he adored James.

“Nuh-uh,” insisted James with a shake of his head. “Look. Baby, what’s two times two?”

Tony held up four fingers.

“Good job, Baby!” cheered James. “You’re right, it’s four! You’re so smart. See Phil, I told you Baby was smart.”

“I never doubted you,” said Phil, blinking in surprise. “Can you show me what else Tony knows?”

“He knows lots of math things!” said James excitedly. “I’ve taught him all sorts of things!”

“Tony, can you count to ten?” asked Phil, sitting on the ground with the boys, making sure to sit on the other side of James so Tony didn’t feel overwhelmed. 

“Phil, that’s an easy one!” laughed James. “Ask him something harder. Baby can count real high, we’ll be here all day if we ask him just to count!”

“Let’s start with counting,” said Phil with a smile.

“Fine. Baby, count to ten out loud so Phil can see how smart you are.”

“Won,” said Tony with a tiny smile, feeding off of his big brother’s excitement. “Two, fwee, fouw, fife, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

“Good job, Baby!” said James, hugging the younger boy to reinforce that he was proud – also because he just liked giving his baby hugs. 

“Great job, Tony,” said Phil, impressed. “James, will you ask him another question?”

“Baby, tell me how much twelve plus ten is,” said James.

“Tenty-two!”

“T-W-enty-two,” said James, nodding. “Remember, there’s a wuh-wuh sound after the ta sound.”  
“Ta-wuh-wuh-enty-two,” corrected Tony proudly.

“Close enough!” said James, giving him another hug. “Now what’s forty-three minus seventeen?”

“Ta-wuh-wuh-enty-six.”

James giggled madly at the way his brother mispronounced the answer but nodded so he would know he got it correct.

“Good job Baby. Now let’s do a harder one. What’s seven times seven?”

Tony thought for a second, scrunching his little nose up before his face broke into a grin. 

“Fowty-nine!”

“Wow,” said Phil, absolutely astonished at how much Tony knew.

“I haven’t taught him his eights yet,” said James, turning back to Phil. “Eights are hard. I’m not very good at them yet but Mrs. Greene says I’m pretty advanced already, so that’s okay. Plus, Baby doesn’t really know how to say the words too good yet. It’s hard for his little mouth to say big words.”

Phil nodded along thoughtfully. He had noticed that James moved quickly through his math work – he had met with his teacher about it earlier in the year and agreed to let him work on more advanced work during class. James was above average in his math class but Tony, it seemed, was even more advanced. Phil would have to keep an eye on him and look into getting him a tutor of some sort – maybe after he was officially two though. The poor kid deserved some time to just be a child and enjoy his family teaching him without having to stress over meeting new adults.

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” asked James, getting Phil’s attention again.

“No, we’re having beef stew for dinner tonight,” said Phil. “Maybe we can have pizza later this week.”

James pouted but didn’t argue because Tony would eat beef stew – it was one of the few main dishes that the toddler would eat willingly. James wasn’t about to push his luck and have them end up eating something Tony wouldn’t touch; Phil would never do that but James wasn’t comfortable enough to know that yet.

Phil gave them each a kiss on the head and went to round up his other kids to start the process of getting ready for dinner. It would take them at least a half hour to all get washed and to the table, so Phil usually left James and Tony for last if the two boys were together – which they almost always were.

After dinner and bath time, Phil got everyone tucked in to bed and sat in the living room with Nick, reading a book while Nick glared at paperwork. Nick hated doing paperwork and usually let it pile up, which made him even more angry but there was no telling that man how to run his life.

“Uncle Phil, can I ask you a question?” asked Bucky, sticking his head around the doorframe, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“Sure,” said Phil, setting aside his book and patting the couch cushion next to him.

Bucky sat down next to him, his shaggy hair messed slightly, tapping the fingers of his remaining hand against his sleep pants.

“What can I do for you?” asked Phil, prompting the conversation.

“Um, you know how my dad is coming home in a few weeks?” said Bucky.

Phil nodded; he remembered that particular phone call well. Bucky’s mother was still missing – now presumed dead – and his father was being sent home for a year. In the time he had been gone he had called his son a totally of five times, none of which were on his birthdays. The most recent one was to inform Bucky that he was coming home and going to be living on base with the girls. He wanted Bucky to live with him but when Bucky asked if Steve was coming his father had gotten furious and screamed at the kid for asking, yelling that Steve wasn’t his son and he would not have him living under his roof. Phil had taken the phone out of Bucky’s hand at that point and went into his bedroom to finish the conversation with his brother-in-law. Later, Phil had told Bucky that Steve was going to live with him and Bucky was welcome to stay with them or live with his father, it was his choice. Bucky had wanted to think about it.

“Yes,” said Phil calmly. He didn’t actually want Bucky to live with his father – he didn’t think the man was entirely stable and had been speaking Bucky’s sister’s caretaker trying to convince her to keep the girls too.

“I know he’s my dad and all but I don’t think I want to live with him,” said Bucky, almost in a whisper. “I mean, I love him and I’ve missed him, but I think maybe he should just live by himself for a little while, get used to being home and not at war, before he has us.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“You don’t mind if I live with you for a while longer?” asked Bucky, sounding scared.

“Bucky, you can live with me forever if you’d like that,” said Phil. “Or you can live with me for just a little while and move in with your dad when you’re ready. But I’ve already talked to your father and he agreed to let you make this choice and respect you with whatever you decided.”

Not that Bucky’s father had been happy about it. That particular argument had gone on for several hours but eventually the man had calmed down enough to agree that Bucky was old enough to decide for himself where he wanted to live. Phil had even gotten him to send a signed form stating that Bucky was allowed to pick where he lived, just in case there was any more arguing. Phil didn’t want to drag his nephew through anymore hardship but he would fight for his safety.

“I think maybe – for now – I’ll live here,” said Bucky. “I can still visit my dad, though, right?”

“Of course.”

“Okay. Yeah, okay, I want to stay here then.”

“Sounds like a plan. Is there anything else?”

Bucky shook his head and left the room, looking much lighter than when he had entered.

“So much for the couple months you promised,” muttered Nick.

“Oh shut up, you love them all,” replied Phil with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More writing!
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	11. End of School

Field Day was utter chaos at the school. It was every year and the teachers dreaded it because there was no way they could keep eyes on every student from pre-school to seniors in high school. They were outnumbered and understaffed and the kids they had to worry about were too sneaky most of the time to cause attention. With so many students running around it was hard to keep everyone in sight.

That was what Wade was counting on. Peter was on vacation already even though school didn’t end until 3pm and summer began at 3pm. Without Peter to adore (it was not annoying if it was love) Wade had no interest in school wide activities. So he was wandering around the big trash bins when he heard the cry.

“Stop! Jamie, help!” screamed a young voice.

“He’s not going to help you,” laughed an older voice.

“Yes he will!” sobbed Tony, because Wade knew that voice. “He’s my brother. That’s his job.”

“He’s not your brother you idiot,” snapped a boy of about 13 – Wade thought his name was Brock but couldn’t remember exactly. “He’s black. You’re white. You can’t be related.”

“Can too!” said Tony, his nose scrunching up, fists balled up at his sides.

“Nuh-uh! You’re just some freak who’s parents threw you in the trash. You don’t have any brothers.”

Brock shoved Tony, who fell into a mud puddle and started crying more. Wade had seen enough and ran at the older boy, who was laughing at the five year old with his friends.

“Leave Tony alone,” growled Wade.

“Oh shut up, Wilson,” sneered Brock. “This is none of your business.”

“You made it my business when you decided to pick on Peter’s bestie,” said Wade, crossing his arms and widening his stance in front of Tony. “Also, I’d be mildly concerned about his hoard of overprotective siblings if I were you. Have you met Wanda? That chick is crazy. And James is not going to take kindly to you telling Tony they aren’t brothers. And I’m fairly certain Loki will skin you alive. Likely, literally skin you alive. With a butter knife probably.”

Brock charged at Wade but Wade was ready and took him down quickly. Brock’s friends, seeing how quickly a boy a couple years younger than them took out their fearless leader, ran for it, back to the relative safety of the oversized field. Wade nodded and turned back to Tony, who was crouched down, covering his head, crying.

“Hey kiddo,” said Wade softly. “How about you and I go find your brothers? Sound good?”

Tony sniffed and nodded. He lifted his arms up, hoping to be carried because quite frankly he was done with the day and just really needed his big brother but James wasn’t there and neither was Loki or any of the others but Wade would be a good substitute until they could be found.

“Alright, come on, kiddo,” said Wade with a grin. “Let’s go find your big brother.”

He picked up the young boy and carried him back to the mess of students. Tony hid his face in Wade’s neck and whimpered any time another student brushed by them. Wade shushed him and made his way to the tree the siblings usually ate lunch under. It wasn’t an official eating place but if any of them went too long without seeing the youngest they would certainly head that direction to find him.

 

“Baby!” called James, running forward to Wade from the tree when he spotted him holding his baby brother.

 

“Hey,” said Wade, kneeling down so Tony could be transferred to his brother. “I found the kid getting picked on by Brock and his minions.”

“You’re okay, baby,” said James. “You’re okay now.”

“He said you’re not my brother,” sobbed Tony.

“Now we know that’s not true,” said James with a soft smile, kissing Tony’s temple. “You can’t listen to idiots like Brock. They’re dumb.”

Tony whispered something in James’s ear. James looked at Wade and then grinned.

“You’re going to have to ask him yourself, Baby,” said James. “Go on. Wade won’t hurt you, you know that.”

Tony slowly pulled his face back from James and wiggled to be set down. Not letting go of James’s hand, Tony took a few steps towards Wade and then stopped.

“Wade,” said Tony softly, his free hand inching to his lips to suck on his thumb. “Will you sleep over tonight?”

“Why do you want that, kiddo?” asked Wade, surprised. He had spent the night at their house before – at the invitation of James – and usually Peter was spending the night at the same time to keep Tony occupied. Tony had never asked him himself.

“Please?” asked Tony, his lower lip trembling.

“Okay, sure,” said Wade quickly. “I’ll just give my mom a call.”

James nodded his approval and went back to comforting Tony.

“I’ll call Phil too,” said Wade. 

“Don’t bother,” said James. “I was actually trying to find Tony because Phil showed up to help out with field day. I thought Tony might want to see him.”

“Okay,” said Wade.

James picked Tony up and walked around the edge of the crowd until he reached a station where parents were signing in. Phil seemed to be working the table, signing in volunteers and checking them out. His face lit up when he spotted his two youngest, though.

“James! Tony!” said Phil with a smile, opening his arms to hug the two boys. “Are you two having fun?”

“I think Tony would be happier at home,” said James.

“What’s going on?” asked Phil.

“One of the bigger kids was picking on Tony and told him that we’re not brothers, which isn’t true, Baby, it isn’t true,” said James, directing the last part to Tony. “Wade found him and protected him but Tony is all done today.”

“Okay,” sighed Phil, taking Tony into his own arms. “Okay. I’ll call Uncle Nick. He can come pick Tony up. Do you want to go with Tony or stay here?”

The look James gave Phil was one of pure disdain. Phil couldn’t bite back a smile.

“Right,” said Phil. “That was a silly question. I’ll have Nick pick both of you up.”

“And Loki. And can Wade spend the night? Tony asked him.”

“Sure, Wade can spend the night,” said Phil, kissing the top of Tony’s head. “That sounds like a great way to start the summer.”

Tony was still tense when Nick came to get him. Phil tried to hand him over to his housemate but Tony wouldn’t go. Before he could throw a tantrum, Loki stepped in and plucked the kid out of Phil’s arms. Tony stared at Loki for a moment before deciding it was fine with him and they left the busy school yard.

At home, James and Tony sprawled out on the floor of their room together while Loki read to them from the bed. Usually Loki would only read to Tony when it was just the two of them but with the child on the verge of a panic attack, the dark haired teen had allowed James to stay.

“But if you tell anyone that I’m reading to you I will put a nasty surprise in your bed sheets,” threatened Loki.

So when the others arrived home with Phil several hours later and asked what they had been up to, James said Tony and him had taken a nap while Loki nodded at him with grim approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much love tiny Tony and protective Wade.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	12. Christmas

“James, do you need help writing your letter to Santa?” asked Phil.

Wanda, Pietro, Clint, James, and Tony were sitting on the ground in the play room. The older four were writing – or trying to write – letters to Santa. Tony seemed content to chew on his blanket. It was their first Christmas as an extended family and Phil wanted it to be the best he could make it.

“No thank you,” said James, writing on his sheet of paper. “I’m not going to write a letter to Santa.”

“Why not?” asked Phil. He was surprised, Wanda and Pietro were ecstatic about the holiday and getting presents. They each had a list that was several pages long of things they wanted. Even the older kids had given their lists to Phil already of things they wanted for Christmas. Honestly, Phil was just waiting on James’s list so he could finish his shopping.

“I don’t really think that’s something we should talk about here,” said James with a shrug, looking more at Wanda then Phil.

“Can we talk about it in the kitchen?” suggested Phil, now even more curious.

James shrugged and stood, pulling Tony up with him. The little kid had learned how to walk rather well but he still liked to hold on to someone – mainly James – when he had to traverse a distance of more than ten feet. Phil followed the boys into the empty kitchen and waited for James to talk.

“Santa’s not real,” said James. “I know Wanda and Pietro still think he is but he’s not and I’m not writing a letter to a fake guy.”

Phil sighed. He should have known that with his past James wouldn’t believe in Santa anymore. His last foster home had probably told him Santa didn’t exist.

“Okay, then will you make a list for me so I know what you want?” asked Phil.

“No.”

James wasn’t the defiant type. He stood up for his brother, he was stubborn, but he wasn’t rude, so Phil was taken aback by the refusal.

“Why not?”

“Because if Baby’s not getting any presents than I don’t want any either,” said James, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Baby can’t write yet and he doesn’t talk, so he’s not gonna tell you what he wants so you won’t get him anything. Baby never gets anything.”

If his heart wasn’t already in bits for these boys, it would have shattered at that confession. Phil would never stop being shocked by how concerned James was for his little brother nor would he stop being shocked at how bad things had been for them before.

“What if you told me what Tony wants?” offered Phil. “You can make a list for him or you can tell me and I’ll make you both a list. But I promise, even if neither of you tell me what you want, you will both be getting presents.”

James clearly didn’t trust Phil enough yet, so he just shrugged again.

“I just don’t think I’m going to make a list,” said James. He was tired of being disappointed and Phil might think he was going to get them gifts but James wasn’t willing to get Baby’s – or his own – hopes up just to be let down on Christmas morning. “Come on, Baby. Let’s go read a story.”

Phil watched the two go. He had put James and Tony in counseling but there were so many issues the two still needed to work through. With another sigh, Phil went to search for Bucky.

\- Christmas – 

Christmas morning, Phil was woken very early by three young bodies jumping on his bed.

“It’s Christmas!” yelled Pietro. “It’s Christmas! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

“Santa came!” said Wanda, jumping up and down. “Come on! We gotta go see the presents!”

“Go wake up your brothers,” said Phil with a yawn.

“I’ll just sleep right here,” said Clint with a yawn, curling up next to Phil.

Phil chuckled and wrapped an arm around Clint while Pietro and Wanda ran out of the room, yelling at the others to wake up. Bucky, Thor, and Steve all stumbled in a few minutes later and promptly joined Clint and Phil on the bed.

“It’s too early,” moaned Bucky. “I’m dying. I need coffee.”

Wanda and Pietro sprinted into the room, James close behind with Loki following at a slower pace with Tony in his arms. It seemed that even with his reservations James was eager to celebrate the holiday. Tony was sucking on his pacifier, his head resting against Loki’s shoulder, eyes more shut than open.

“Alright, let’s go see what Santa brought you,” said Phil, giving up on getting more sleep.

To his surprise, Nick was already awake and had coffee ready – he had even brewed a pot of decaf for the teenagers who insisted on drinking coffee but Phil refused to let have caffeine. Nick handed a grateful Phil a steaming mug while Clint, Wanda, and Pietro all sprinted into the living room where the tree was waiting for them, surrounded by presents. Phil might have gone overboard with the gift getting but it was their first Christmas all together and he wanted it to be memorable.

“Wait, I didn’t get them all of these,” said Phil suddenly as Wanda placed a box wrapped in black paper in front of Steve. 

“Yeah well, they live with me too,” said Nick gruffly. “I couldn’t let you get all the credit.”

“Softy,” teased Phil.

Between Wanda, Pietro, and Clint, the gifts all got distributed quickly and soon everyone was opening their packages. Tony was sitting on the floor next to James. James would open one gift and admire it before helping Tony open a present. It took the two of them much longer to open their presents than the rest of the family, but no one seemed to mind. James was so thankful for every single toy and article of clothing he received that eventually everyone just watched him instead of playing with their new toys. Tony was more interested in his new, soft stuffed elephant than the rest of the gifts, so James opened them for him and was sure to thank Phil and Nick for each object.

As they all settled down to eat breakfast before playing with their toys, Phil sat next to Clint, Wanda, and Pietro on the floor. They were having a picnic-like breakfast, everyone eating wherever they pleased in the living room. Bucky, Steve, James, and Tony all gathered around the circular carpet to eat. Thor sat at the coffee table so his food would not make a mess and Loki eat on an armchair opposite from Nick.

“So, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, I wanted to give you all one last gift,” said Phil softly.

“What is it?” asked Pietro, bouncing in his spot eagerly. “What is it?”

“Why don’t you open it and see?” said Phil with a laugh, handing Clint an envelope.

Clint opened the envelope and slid out a small stack of papers. He read the first page before looking up at Phil, eyes damp and smile wide.

“We’re yours?” said Clint, unable to hold back the tears that slid down his cheeks. “The adoption is official? We’re really yours forever?”

“Yes,” said Phil, his own eyes getting misty. “You three are officially Clint, Wanda, and Pietro Coulson.”

The three children tackled their new dad and Phil knew he would never be able to top this Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUMANS! I have 5 followers on Tumblr and that makes me really happy because I still don't really know how to do the things there but I do post little baby fanfics that I don't post here because they are like a paragraph and I still have 5 followers! 5!
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	13. Held Close

Tony loved to cuddle. Phil openly thought it was adorable how cuddly his youngest was and encouraged it at every opportunity. In the time Tony had spent living with Phil and Nick (and the hoard of children that had somehow wormed their way into the family) Tony had come out of his shell from the timid, tiny toddler to an excitable, cuddly, five year old and Phil couldn’t be happier.

That was why Phil had been so surprised to receive a call from the principal demanding he come to school because Tony was in trouble. Loki, Clint, and Wanda were the usual suspects of his children to be in the office (Phil had been called up several times for each of those individuals) but the others mainly stayed out of trouble. It was even more strange that it was just Tony he was being called for, not Tony and James.

Phil had arrived at the school an hour before school got out because Tony had been in some sort of fight. The five year old 4th grader was sitting in a too big chair in the principals office, knees drawn up to his chest to appear smaller, Wade Wilson was sitting on the same chair with his arm thrown around the younger boys shoulders, his own mother sitting in a chair next to them looking exhausted. A boy Phil didn’t recognize was also their, his nose bleeding and a very irate looking mother hovering over him.

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Coulson,” said the principal, Mr. Evans. “Please, have a seat.”

“Tony, are you okay, baby?” asked Phil, crouching down in front of the chair occupied by Wade and his son. Now that he was in front of them, he could see the bruised cheek his son was sporting and the tear tracks that ran down them.

Tony whimpered and huddled more into Wade’s side.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” said Wade with an encouraging smile. “You sit with your daddy. I’m going to sit with my mom.”

The sixth grader waited until Tony was safely in Phil’s arms before moving to stand next to his mother. Once Phil was seated with a silently crying Tony cuddled into his chest, Mr. Evans began.

“I’ve already spoken with the boys but I wanted to talk to everyone about what happened today and how we plan on moving forward from here,” said Mr. Evans. “This afternoon Ivan was insulting another student who was not present at the time.”

“That doesn’t sound like my Ivan,” said Mrs. Branko, breaking in to defend her baby.

“Please let me finish,” said Mr. Evans patiently.

“Ivan would never do such a thing!” screeched Mrs. Branko, ignoring the request. “He is a good boy.”

“He was making fun of Peter and calling him a pussy-boy,” snapped Wade.

“Wade, please wait your turn,” said Mr. Evans. “As I was saying, Ivan was insulting another student and Tony and Wade overheard while classes were passing in the hall. Tony demanded that Ivan stop – Tony was on his way to the bathroom during the passing period – but Ivan slapped him and Wade, upon seeing that, punched Ivan. Then a teacher caught sight and intervened.”

“This is all impossible,” said Mrs. Branko. “I demand to know what you are going to do about these two boys assaulting my baby.”

“Oh please,” scoffed Wade. “Your ‘baby’ hit Tony – who is an actual baby because Ivan is over half his age and twice as big – and you think Tony deserves punishment? He was standing up for his friend. Your kid was being a bully.”

“You obnoxious little boy!”

“No!” snapped Tony, pulling himself away from Phil slightly to glare at the Brankos. “No. Wade is loud but he’s nice. He only hit Ivan because Ivan hit me first. Ivan was being mean. He said, ‘That Parker kid is a pussy-boy. He’s a shithead who’s parents probably died just to get away from him.’ And that’s not nice because – because Peter’s parents wouldn’t leave him – they love Peter and they didn’t want to leave him. They didn’t!”

By the end of his little speech, Tony was sobbing, on the verge of hyperventilating. Phil stood up, rocking Tony slowly and looking at Mr. Evans.

“Mr. Evans, I’m going to take Tony home,” said Phil. “Can you call me with whatever you decide?”

“Yes, of course,” said Mr. Evans. He was well versed in Tony’s bad days. Each of Phil Coulson’s kids had their own issues and Mr. Evans had met with Phil several times to make sure everyone who needed to know, knew how to handle each kid. “I hope you feel better, Tony.”

Phil nodded at Mr. Evans and Mrs. Wilson before exiting the office with a sobbing Tony. Mr. Renner, the secretary, took one look at the sobbing Tony and called the rest of the Coulson children to check out. Within five minutes all of the kids were at the office ready to go – anytime they got checked out early and hadn’t been warned it was because one of them was having a day – usually Wanda, James, or Tony but they had all been there.

“Baby, what’s the matter?” asked James, standing on his toes to get a better look at Tony, who was still crying into Phil’s shirt.

“Bucky, Loki, Steve, I’m really sorry but I have to get back to work, my shift isn’t over until 11 tonight,” said Phil. “I’ll drive you guys home but can you handle it from there?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Bucky gruffly.

He could tell that Phil felt awful about leaving them with a sobbing Tony. Bucky loved that about Uncle Phil – the man always wanted to be there for his kids and if he couldn’t then he made sure Uncle Nick would but every once in a blue moon the stars lined up and the two had overlapping shifts at the fire station and they had to leave the older boys in charge of the younger ones.

“Thor will be home in an hour,” said Phil as he was helping the kids get settled in the house. “Call me if you need anything. Promise?”

“Go, Uncle Phil,” said Bucky while Steve pushed the man out the door, Bucky’s good arm full of a now silently crying Tony. “We’ll be fine.”

With one last reluctant look, Phil rushed back out the door.

“Alright, let’s get a snack,” said Bucky. “Clint, can you get a movie going in the living room? Try and round up the twins and get them settled.”

“Loki, let’s get everything for a Tony day,” said Steve.

Loki rolled his eyes but he didn’t actually mind. Shortly after James and Tony moved in, Phil had set up a list for each of them. Every member of the family had a special list to help handle their bad days. They had changed small things over the years but it mostly stayed the same. Tony’s list had movies, snacks, and cuddles as the big points. It worked best if everyone in the family could be there because Tony had abandonment issues and as Tony got older they found he liked having a nest of blankets on the ground to snuggle with everyone.

“Alright Baby,” said Bucky when they were in the kitchen. “I’m going to give you to James while I get us all snacks. Think you can handle that?”

Tony reached out blindly for James, who was reaching right back. Tony had pretty much stopped crying but he still cuddled close to his big brother. Even after years of living in a safe home, James could fix anything for Tony.

“Wanna tell me what happened, Baby?” asked James, kissing the top of Tony’s head.

Tony shook his head.

“Okay,” said James. “Bucky is going to get you a nice cup of frozen grapes.”

“Grilled cheese?” asked Tony, turning his damp, big brown eyes first at James and then at Bucky.

“Grilled cheese it is,” said Bucky.

Grilled cheese meant it was a particularly bad day for Tony. And when Bucky entered the living room twenty minutes later with James and Tony following behind, carrying a large plate of grilled cheese, Loki switched the movie from one everyone (namely Wanda who was picky and demanding) enjoyed to Tony’s favorite. By the time Thor arrived a half hour later, Tony had calmed down considerably but no one moved to do their own things – they weren’t about to leave their youngest alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! 
> 
> Always,  
> Ari

**Author's Note:**

> I am giving you all a new story as a gift because I still don't have internet and can't update like I want.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
